gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein
The MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative and piloted by Zoltan Akkanen. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MSN-06S Sinanju Stein was developed to test the durability and follow-up capabilities of the Psycho-Frame.High Grade Universal Century 1/144 MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein instruction manual Two units of the Mobile Suit, referred to using the development code "Stein 01", were later stolen by The Sleeves, remnants of Neo Zeon.Harutoshi Fukui "Postwar War" "Mobile Suit Gundam UC Vol. 11" Kadokawa Shoten (Kadokawa Comics Ace), March 26 2016, ISBN 978-4-04-103921-2, page 38 One unit was remodeled as the MSN-06S Sinanju and used as the flagship MS of the organization."Mobile Suit Gundam NT" special booklet "Report - UC0097" page 10. In UC 0097, the other unit was seen in the fight over the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex and was embellished with the engravings that became root for the name of The Sleeves. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell-firing guns are not very powerful and typically used for intercepting missiles, destroying mobile suit sensors and the likes. ;*Beam Saber :A pair of beam sabers are stored in the forearm armor.Master Grade 1/100 MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein (Narrative Ver.) instruction manual When in use, the armor lifts up for pulling out the sabers' handles. The beam sabers' beam blades can also be generated and be used as beam tonfas when the armor open ups. ;*High Beam Rifle :The large beam rifle designated to the Sinanju Stein is known as the High Beam Rifle. It was based on the Sinanju's beam rifle, but was equipped with jacket parts, resulting in a massive model. A bazooka or grenade launcher can be attached to the bottom. ;*Bazooka :The same Rocket Bazooka as used by the Sinanju. By retracting its barrel, the bazooka can be attached to the bottom of the High Beam Rifle's barrel. Its initial speed is said to slightly drop in this configuration. It is held over the shoulder when used in its extended state. ;*Shield :The shape of the tip has been altered from the version originally equipped by the Sinanju Stein and the Anaheim Electronics "AE" logo has been removed. It is mounted on the left arm and not held with the mobile suit's hands. :;*Grenade Launcher ::The Grenade Launcher can be attached to the back of the shield or to the bottom of the High Beam Rifle's barrel. ;*Large Beam Axe :A large melee weapon which has beam blade generators on both ends.Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative Mechanical Archives Vol. 4 Page 3 It is a weapon designated to the Sinanju Stein and can also be used as a Beam Naginata. It is a combination of two modified Sinanju's beam axes, with their grips extended for a longer reach. It can be disconnected into two at the grip section. Special Equipment & Features ;*External Propellant Tank :Mounted on the back, the pair of tanks increase the amount of fuel the suit can carry, thus increasing its operational flight time. When the fuel is depleted, the tanks can be ejected to decrease mass. The propellant tanks used by the MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein are longer than those of the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein's and are similar, if not identical, to those utilized by the MSN-06S Sinanju. ;*Psycho-Frame Cockpit :The Psycho-Frame is a technology that builds the brainwave-to-machine code translator known as Psycommu into the atom-level of the metal frame of a Mobile Suit. This allows a Newtype pilot to mentally connect with their mobile suit's operating system, similar to the bio-sensor, and input commands directly from the mind via brainwaves. ;*Intention Automatic System :A system that directly translates the thoughts of a Newtype pilot into the mobile suit's motions, allowing for far greater reaction speeds compared to manual control. History In U.C. 0094, two units of Sinanju Stein were transported in the Earth Federation's Clop-class cruiser Unkai when they were seized by the Sleeves. One unit was remodeled as the MSN-06S Sinanju and used as the flagship MS of the organization, but was lost during the events of the Laplace Incident. In UC 0097, the other unit, the MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein, was seen in the battlefield in the fight over the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex, which had flown into the Earth Sphere. It uses the fury of its pilot as a source of energy to face the Phenex and RX-9 Narrative Gundam. Picture Gallery MSN-06S-2_Sinanju_Stein_Launch.jpg|Launching from Gulltoppr MSN-06S-2_Sinanju_Stein_Flyby.jpg| MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein (NT Narrative) 01.jpg|Close up MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein (NT Narrative) 02.jpg|Aiming High Beam Rifle (Close Up) MSN-06S-2_Sinanju_Stein_(NT_Narrative)_03.jpg|Aiming High Beam Rifle RX-9-B Narrative Gundam B-Packs (NT Narrative) 02.jpg|Vs. RX-9/B Narrative Gundam B-Packs Narrative_B-Packs_vs_Sinanju_Stein.jpg|Grappling with Narrative Gundam B-Packs MSN-06S-2_Sinanju_Stein_(NT_Narrative)_04.jpg|Rampaging through colony MSN-06S-2_Sinanju_Stein_(NT_Narrative)_05.jpg|Head close up MSN-06S-2_Sinanju_Stein_(NT_Narrative)_06.jpg|Using Beam Saber MSN-06S-2_Sinanju_Stein_(NT_Narrative)_07.jpg|Vs. RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex's Armed Armor DEs MSN-06S-2_Sinanju_Stein_(NT_Narrative)_08.jpg|Docked with NZ-999 II Neo Zeong MSN-06S-2_Sinanju_Stein_(NT_Narrative)_09.jpg|Using Large Beam Axe against Phenex RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (NT Narrative) 01.jpg|Impaled by Phenex's Beam Tonfa Game MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein (SGR).png|In Super Gundam Royale Gundam Online sinanju stein narrative.png|As seen on Gundam Online Wars game. Sinanju Stein SRWXO.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars Cross Omega game. Gunpla HGUC Sinanju Stein (Narrative Ver.).jpg |HGUC 1/144 MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein (Narrative Ver.) (2018): box art HGUC Sinanju Stein (Narrative Ver.) (Front).jpg|HGUC 1/144 Sinanju Stein (Narrative Ver.) (Front) HGUC Sinanju Stein (Narrative Ver.) (Rear).jpg|HGUC 1/144 Sinanju Stein (Narrative Ver.) (Rear) HGUC Sinanju Stein (Narrative Ver.) -Clear Color-.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein (Narrative Ver.) Color (Theater and The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2018): box art HGUC Sinanju Stein (Narrative Ver.) -Extra Finish-.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein (Narrative Ver.) Finish (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2019): box art HGUC Sinanju Stein (Narrative Ver.) -Clear Color- -Limited Item-.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein (Narrative Ver.) Color (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2019): box art MG Sinanju Stein (Narrative Ver.).jpg|MG 1/100 MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein (Narrative Ver.) (2019): box art Action Figure Sinanju Stein (Narrative Ver.) (Gunpla) 01.jpg|Sinanju Stein (Narrative Ver.) (Mobile Suit Gundam G Frame Vol.5) Sinanju Stein (Narrative Ver.) (Gunpla) 02.jpg|Sinanju Stein (Narrative Ver.) (Mobile Suit Gundam G Frame Vol.5) Trivia References Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Narrative_Mechanical_Archives_Vol._4_-_Page_1.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative Mechanical Archives Vol. 4 Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Narrative_Mechanical_Archives_Vol._4_Page_3.jpg| Narrative Sinanju Stein 2 Lineart.png|Lineart and Information MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein Info Head details.jpg|Various linearts and information External Links *MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein on Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative Official Site (Japanese) *MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein on MAHQ